


[podfic] tell me about your hunger

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Felix opened his eyes with a shaky breath, trying to keep himself steady as he met Sylvain’s gaze. He had never seen Sylvain like this — his blood was smeared around Sylvain’s mouth, dark against his moonlit skin, against the bright golden glow of his eyes.-Felix becomes Sylvain's feeder.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] tell me about your hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me about your hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550809) by [amonglilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonglilies/pseuds/amonglilies). 



> content note: the mildly dubious consent tag is due to sex happening under the influence of a vampire bite/feeding. 
> 
> i have not played this game, i have just watched the supports on youtube and felt many feelings, so i apologise if my voices are off or i've mispronounced anything!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u6he9wl9uqtv6hh/tell%20me%20about%20your%20hunger.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 1:03:29
> 
> size: 37.7MB
> 
> music: i'm with you - vance joy ( _well i've been on fire, dreaming of you_ )


End file.
